fantendofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Field of Fear
Field of Fear es un juego de terror creado por New super sonic kirby X. Los personajes son interpretados por personajes de Mario. Historia Hace mucho tiempo (En 1850), un soldado de la fuerza estaba en batalla. Luego de su muerte se transformó en el Jinete Sin Cabeza, mató a unos campesinos lanzando una bomba atómica que destruyo todo el campo. Uno de ellos escapó y se narra su historia en diferentes mundos. El grupo debe salvarse del Jinete y destruir al Ejército Comunista. Capitulo 1: Bienvenido al campo (6 niveles) Mario (el camepesino) toma sus armas para matar al Jinete Sin Cabeza (Bowser ) pero es atacado por una criatura llamada The Slaughter (Wario ) lo ataca, asi que debe deshacerse de el con sus armas antes de que incendie el campo. Luego sigues explorando el campo de 6 niveles pero al terminar el mundo debes huir de The Slaughter antes de que te mate. Capitulo 2: La Granja del Mal (5 niveles) El campesino agarra la bomba puesta por el Jinete Sin Cabeza y aparentemente, mata a The Slaughter (quien sobrevive entre unos arbustos) entonces la bomba manda a Mario el Campesino al año 1845 (5 años antes) donde ve a su hermano (Luigi ) siendo asesinado por The Slaughter. Luego altera la historia para que eso no pase, luego Mario y Luigi deben explorar los 5 niveles. Luego de terminar el mundo antes de que ambos vuelvan a 1850 y la tierra se abre donde Wario The Slaughter cae, salen llamas, muere mientras su esqueleto repite "You cant escape, pumpkin head is going to transport you at Otherworld" y finalmente muere. El dúo vuelve al pasado. Capitulo 3: Recuerdos del pasado (6 niveles). Mario y Luigi van a descansar a una casa abandonada dirigida por un adolescente todo lastimado y maltratado. En la noche lo espían y en realidad el niño ese era Bowser Jr, un Verdugo Zombie que planeaba matar al dúo. Empieza a golpear el piso y salen Los Sembradores del Otherworld (Koopalings) quienes intentan matar al grupo y vengar a Slaughter. Mario y Luigi recuerdan todo y exploran la ciudad para saber acerca del Jinete Sin Cabeza (el que mató a los amigos de Mario). En su aventura deben detener a unos malvados comunistas zombies que intentan matar a todo lo unificado (ejército del Jinete Sin Cabeza). Al final de un poso sale una anaconda (Yoshi ) que los saca de ahí sanos y salvos. Capitulo 4: Granja-Hermanos El trío, después de haber rescatado a Rey Angus vuelve a 1850 y van a La Taberna de Peach, donde está la Princesa Peach. De repente las luces se apagaron, apareció Waluigi, el fantasma de un asesino comunista. Waluigi clava su cuchillo sobre el Rey Anus desangrandolo. Peach pone una curita sobre Angus, manteniendolo a salvo. Capitulo 5: El Fin del Rey Angus Capitulo 6: El amor de la vida Capitulo 7: Vida o Muerte, Mario Capitulo 8 (Extra): Nuevo Orden de la Armada Personajes Héroes *Mario (Campesino) *Luigi (Amigo del Campesino) *Yoshi (Anaconda con Caparazón) *Maestro Kinopio (Rey Angus) *Peach (Reina de la Pradera) *Toad (Soldado de la Fuerza) Villanos *Bowser (Jinete Sin Cabeza): Es el asesino de los compañeros de Mario. Era un soldado del ejército comunista, pero fue decapitado en la guerra. Entonces quizo venganza y creó una copia de si mismo llamada "Cabeza de Calabaza (Scarecrow)". *Wario (The Slaughter): El peón principal de Bowser, un espectro malvado y es el verdadero culpable de la dominación comunista y la creación de Cabeza de Calabaza. Muere en el capítulo 2 pero Bowser lo revive. En español se llama "El Masacrista". *Waluigi (Fantasma del Psicópata): Un psicótico comunista que fue ejecutado por su propia ley. Ahora embruja la casa que Mario y Luigi visitaron pero no los ataca hasta su segunda visita. *Goombas y Koopas (Comunistas Zombies) *Los Koopalings (Sembradores del Otherworld) *Dark Bowser (Cabeza de Calabaza) (Villano Principal) *Bowser Jr. (Verdugo Zombie Pequeño) *Gargantua (Verdugo Zombie Gigante) Curiosidades Próximamente... Categoría:Videojuegos Categoría:Videojuegos de terror Categoría:Videojuegos creados por Astral-New-X Categoría:Videojuegos de Neontendo Fanon Co. Categoría:Videojuegos para Neontendo Advance X